War
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: a new Atrian has joined the program with a dark past only named war he is deadly and not to be messed with, watch as he learns to feel something and other things will happen along the way, set after 1X05
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emery's POV

The Atrians have been at my school about a month and nothing had changed in human/Atrian relations. I was getting ready to go to school when my mum called me down, I ran down the stairs to find her watching the news in the living room, the reporter was in front of my school with the words, "Atrian 7 become 8".

"it seems a new Atrian will be attending Marshall high, originally accepted in to the program the Atrian dropped out due to some personal problems but has been reaccepted in to the program" the reporter said in front of the guards walking around the entrance to the school.

"I should get going" I told my mum, starting my run to school

Drake's POV

I can't believe he was able to get into the program, with him around humans and Atrians will be at war for centuries but I have bigger things to worry about like Taylor. I was walking to my locker when I heard one of the humans say they planted a paint bomb in the new Atrians locker, I immediately ran up to him, "you need to disable that bomb" I told him with urgency

"what you talking about tattie?" he asked

"you don't want to mess with this new Atrian" I warned him

"and why is that?" he asked

"well do you know how many state troopers died on arrival day?" I asked

"about a hundred" he said after thinking for a bit

"well he killed 50 of them and he was 8" I told them and their faces went as white as paper

They started to rush to his locker but it was too late, the high school crowd parted as he walked past every one, he never took a human name so he was only called war, war had dark skin and a muscular but slim build that made everyone fear him, his markings covered the right side of his face and neck. He made it to his locker before the pranksters and when he opened it red paint covered his face, everyone in the hall started to laugh but stopped when he shouted, "WHO DID THIS!" anger painted on his face "TELL ME NOW!"

"it was him" one of the pranksters pointed to the other, "he forced me to make the bomb"

War walked up to the other prankster and looked him in the eyes, "now say sorry"

"sorry" he said trembling

"good" war said before punching him in the face, knocking him out

We made it to our first class of the day where the principal gave the morning announcements, the teacher then introduced war, "so what is your name?" she asked he replied with his Atrian name that humans wouldn't be able to pronounce, "what is your human name?" she asked

"I don't have one everyone just calls war" he told her

"well welcome war" she said uncomfortably

War's POV

As I walked out of another lesson I was greeted with a small overly perky brunette human, "hey my name is Cathy" she said, she had a nice face and ass

"what do you want?" I asked with my usual disinterest

"I just want to see if you're ok, some of the people at this school are red hawks and might hurt you" she said jumping up and bringing my attention to her low cut top

"well I can look after my self" I said walking off

I had walked a few meters when three guys stopped me, "do you know who you were talking to tattie?" the leader asked

"she said her name was Cathy" I told him acting confused but I knew what this was about

"and she is my sister" he told me

"am I supposed to congratulate you on being part of that gene pool" I said doing a mock clap

"I saw what you were looking at and I don't want you in my gene pool" he said advancing on me with his two friends

"well thank you for expressing your opinions now goodbye" I said about to leave when the leader threw a punch at me, I dodged then grabbed his hand and crushed it breaking a few bones the goon on my left threw a punch but I used the leader to block it the threw him in to the goon, the other goon just ran away.

It had been an eventful day at Marshall, maybe I will like it there after all, "so how was your first day?" Roman asked

"it was great beat up three people and I already got girls climbing for this" I told him

"well just don't kill someone" he said

Taylor's POV

This can't be happening to me and did it have to be with Drake sure it was grate better than most human guys and that's what I liked about him but this would surly destroy everything.

End chapter 1

I just thought this out of my sick twisted mind so, next chapter sometime in the future

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

War's POV

It was my second day at Marshall and I had just finished my first lesson when Gloria called all the Atrians in to a room, "it has come to my attention that human/Atrian relations haven't changed since the start of this program" she said pacing round the room

"that's because it won't change, I say we go back to the sector and wait for war" I sat back in my seat wishing to get out of here

"I don't believe that is the answer, it might be because you're not making an effort to integrate" she said

"I heard that drake is making a real effort to integrate" Terri said

"or we need more positive publicity" Gloria said getting back to her point

"so what do you want to do?" Roman asked

"I have got you an interview in front of a live audience to improve your image" she told us

"why would we do that?" I asked sarcastically

"well you do want to integrate into human society?" she asked

"would that mean mating with the humans?" Terri asked throwing a glance at Drake

"in some cases that will be true but you don't have to" Gloria said

"hey" I elbowed Terri to get her attention, "do you think they will be offended if I wear my necklace?"

"if you wear that the red hawks will try to kill you" she told me, "so go for it"

We were talking about a necklace made from the dog tags of the 50 state troopers I killed on arrival day. After some moaning we were allowed to go and get lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and again was greeted by Cathy, "what do you want?" I asked

"I saw you beat my brother and his friends up" she said

"I know it was awesome I broke his hand in five places" I said getting lost in my own ego

"it was only four places and I'm not mad at you, he is a real jerk sometimes" she told me

"well good for him, I'm going to go and sit with the other Atrians" I said pointing to them then walking to them

"look who's got himself a little human pet" Terri teased

"shut up" I said then I noticed something, "where's Drake?"

"I don't know probably with Taylor" Terri said sarcastically

"so Drake and Taylor had sex" I said finally figuring it out

"how did you know?" Terri asked surprised

"well how could I miss all the hints like, drake making and effort to integrate and mating with humans, after that all I needed was a name and you just gave me one" I walked her through my reasoning

Drake's POV

I had split off from the other Atrians to put something in to my locker, as I was walking to the cafeteria I was dragged in to a closet, I turned to find it was Taylor who dragged me in, "well if you want a round two" I said starting to take of my shirt but she stopped me

"no not that I have something else to talk about" she said looking worried

"what is it?" I asked kind of concerned

"well I think I might be… ummm…." She started to stall

"what?" I asked wanting her to hurry up

"I might be pregnant" she said quickly

I started to panic, "no no no no" I said repeatedly, "we're both dead, well the red hawks might not kill you but the trags will definitely kill me"

"calm down" she said trying to get me to stop pacing

"are you sure?" I asked going out of my mind

"I'm not 100% but I have noticed some of the signs" she said

"and you haven't told anyone?" I asked

"no" she shook her head

"good you can get rid of it and we don't have to die" I said calming down

"no" she folded her arms

"what do you mean?" I asked getting freaked out again

"one I don't even know if I'm pregnant and two I kind of want to keep it" she said

"you know what this isn't the time talk to me when you've confirmed it" I told her leaving the closet and walking to the cafeteria

End chapter 2

I was bored

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

War's POV

It was my third day and the day of the live interview that was going to be broadcasted all over the world. As we walked in to the school I dragged Drake to the side, "what the hell are you on?" I asked him in a hushed shout

"what do you mean?" he asked confused

"well I don't know, how about having sex with a human" I shouted in a strained voice

"how do you know?" he asked worried

"I figured it out from all of Terri's hints" I told

"ok but what do you want me to do?" he asked

"I want you to stop seeing her" I told him just a Sophia walked up to us

"hey guys what are you talking about?" she asked

"nothing" I said brushing her question off, "so what do you want?"

"well in a few days it will be the _sutuziv_ festival" she said

"wait are you serious I love that festival" I shouted

Sutuziv meant unity and referred to when the tribes of atria united after years of war, in the end each tribe came up with a way to celebrate the unity. It was a 5 day festival where on the first day you practice your tribe's tradition then on the next three days you practice the other tribes traditions then finally on the fifth day everyone gets drunk and parties.

"so are you excited for the interview?" Sophia asked

"I am but I have the feeling something is going to go wrong" I told her

I got through the rest of school and when it was done the other Atrians and I were escorted to our bus and driven to a television studio with protestors holding signs that said things like, "go home tatties" and "find your own planet", we all got up and were searched by the guard and when he checked me he noticed my necklace that I had put on just after school ended, "lift up your shirt?" he asked

"wow man three dates first" I joked

"just lift up your shirt?" he asked again

I lifted my shirt up to show him my necklace of dog tags but he ignored it and I was allowed to walk through the crowd of protestors. I was half way to the studio when one of the protestors managed to get through and ran for me, he was a big man but I just jumped back and punched him in the back of the neck knocking him out. I walked in to the studio and I took us an hour to even get seated for the interview, we sat across from a brown haired man in an expensive suit sitting behind and desk.

"hello world, I'm Eric Granger" he said to the camera, "and today we have the Atrian 8 with us, what are your names?"

We all said our names and it finally got to me, "they just call me war" I told him

"and why do they call you that?" Eric asked

"on to that later but you have questions like what was our home world like" I said predicting what he was going to say, "I remember it fondly, crystal clear oceans as far as the eye can see I remember my, Romans and Drakes dad would tell us not to play in the depths but we would any way and I would always beat you at how deep you dare"

"that's only because you were crazy enough to go that deep" Roman said

"is little baby Roman gona cry just because you would always lose" I said

"well I didn't sustain any brain damage from the water pressure" I shot back

"well let's not fight" drake said getting between us

"you're mad because I also beat you" I told him

"no fair you're crazy" Drake said

"you want a rematch I will go to the ocean right now and sink to the bottom" I shouted at him

"well lets brake this up" Eric said, "I really just want to test something I heard about Atrians"

"what is…" I started to say but he threw a glass of water in my face making my markings glow

"so on to the next question, when do you get your tattoos?" he asked

"there actually birthmarks, they're natural and we get them about a week after birth" Roman explained

"interesting but I want to know what it was like getting here?" Eric asked

"you want to know about the last days of Atria" I said

"yes" he said excitedly

"well I remember it vividly" I said

Flashback

I was asleep when my dada rushed in an woke me up, I fell off the bed and was about to complain but I saw my dad's face it was stressed and panicked , "what's wrong?" I asked

My dad came to my side and kneeled down, "well son we're going for a ride in one of the rockets you know the ones they were building out side the city" he seemed sad saying it

"that will be awesome" I said excited to go inside one of the rockets, it was always my dream to go in to space

"yes it will not pack anything you don't want to leave here or you don't get to go" he said getting up and running out shouting for my mum, I dragged my case from my closet and packed my toys and gadgets but when I went for my clothes they weren't there so I called for my mum and she rushed in.

"are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine but dad told me to pack but I can't find my clothes" I told her

"don't worry I packed them now come on we should go" she said picking up my case and taking my hand leading me outside and that's when I noticed something was wrong. The streets were filled with people heading to the rocket but I also noticed the sky looked strange it was too red for the time of day and it was too warm for the time of year

"mum why is it so hot and why does the sky look like that?" I asked pointing to it

"never mind" she looked like she was about to cry this whole time

We walked for hours and my feet were getting tired so I started to complain until my dad offered to carry me on his back, we got to the rocket and I noticed the people with guns were turning people away, "dad why do they have guns it illegal" I said pointing to them

"there the military their here to keep order" he said putting me down to find something in his pocket

"but dad Atria hasn't had a standing military since the great war" I said

"well this one was thrown together a few months ago" I told me taking his work badge out of his pocket, even though we were from the warrior tribe my dad worked at one of the biggest labs on the planet, he showed it to the guard and he let us through and on to the rocket ship.

That was the last time I saw my home.

Back to present

I had told them my story and a few people in the audience were looking as though they were about to cry , "wow that was sad" Eric said, "so where is your father now?"

"he was killed on arrival day trying to save his brother, they're both dead" I told him

"that is sad, what were you doing?" he asked

"most of these people" I pointed behind me, "were hiding in the bushes but Roman ran and fought and killed 50 state troopers"

"wait so you caused half the deaths on arrival day?" he asked

"yes" I relied with a smug look on my face, "I also got this on arrival day" I pulled down my shirt to show them my necklace, someone in the crowd stood up and shouted

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELF YOU TATTIE FREEK"

"I WAS PROTECTING MY PEOPLE" I shouted about to get up but Roman pushed me down

"well let's get take a break and come back in a few" Eric said

During the brake Gloria told us we needed to be friendly and not at all bitter, the brake lasted 10 minutes and then we were back to the interview Eric asked us questions and we answered but things went south when said, "so let's talk about love"

"what about it?" Drake asked nervous

"well have you got anyone human or Atria?" Eric asked

"no but I know some girls want this" I said leaning back in my chair, "I'm talking to you Terri"

"well you are big and strong" she said leaning close and whispering in to my ear, "but that will only happen in your dreams"

"well dreams worked for Roman" I said

"how do you know about that" Roman and Terri asked at the same time

"I have my sources and I will not reveal me informant" I said

"YOU ATRIAN SCUM" someone in the crowd shouted and ran on to the stage to tackle me so I stood up and when he hit me I wrapped my arms under his armpits lifting him up and held him upside down before dropping him on his head, "and I thought it would be worse" I said as he got up to fight but then out of the crowd someone shouted for us to stop, it was Taylor.

"wait I love that Atrian" she shouted pointing at Drake

"wow it did get worse" I said as the crowd were getting angry

"and yes we has sex" Taylor said

"seriously I'm gona have to kill someone" I said, "at least it can't get worse"

"and I'm pregnant with his child" she shouted and made the crowd really angry

"if there is a god he is a dick" I said, walking over to Drake and dragging him up

"what are you doing?" he asked

"they are going to attack your girlfriend and you were the other half of this problem, so you will defend her or I kill them then you" I said throwing him in to the crowd, "you want to join Roman?"

"well I might as well" he said getting up and jumping after Drake before I jumped in after them. When I landed I dogged a punch and had to fight three guys at once, the fight lasted a few minutes and I ended knocking out most the crowd but the guards broke it up and we were dragged back to the sector and Taylor was escorted home.

End of chapter 3

I really need to revise but why don't I write this

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drakes POV

As soon as I got to school the next day I was dragged in to a room with Gloria and Taylor, "you need to talk about what has happened and what is going to happen" Gloria said

"what do you mean, going to happen?" I asked

"well this is the first human/Atrian child so should it be allowed in the outside world or thrown in the sector" she said

"well I don't care, I don't even want to keep it" I said

"well you're going to have to deal with it because Taylors parents have asked you to have dinner with them and discuss the situation" Gloria told me

"that's going to need serious security" I said

"that why you will have guards patrolling the house" she said

"no I want war to be with me" I said getting up and walking out

I saw war a few minutes later and I told him about the dinner, surprisingly he was that bothered about it.

School had finished and war and I were put on a separate bus heading for Taylors house, when I saw her house I was surprised it was big and very fancy. I was led up the steps with war by my side, we knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman who looked like Taylor, same blond hair and blue eyes but she was at least 15 years older, "hello I am Taylors mother, Francine" she said just as a tall and imposing man walked up behind her, "and this is her father, Isaac"

"hello, you must be Drake" he said firmly shaking my hand, "and who is this?"

"this is my friend war" I said introducing him

"interesting name" Isaac said shaking wars hand

Wars POV

Francine led us to the dining room with an 8 seated table, Isaac sat at the head on the far end and Francine opposite, I sat next to Isaac on his right and drake on Francine's left. Taylor walked in and sat between me and Drake then two younger people who I assume were Taylors brother and sister sat opposite me and Taylor.

"now let's say grace" Isaac said bowing his head and reciting it, "now let's eat"

Everyone got what they wanted and started to eat, "oh I haven't introduced you to Taylors brother and sister" Francine said, "that is Alex" she said pointing to a boy about 18 with light brown hair, "and that is Chloe" she pointed to a girl about 15 with blond hair

"why are there two of you? Is my sister such a slut that she did it with both of you and she don't know who the father is" Alex asked

"Alex DON'T CALL YOUR SISTER THAT" Francine shouted

"no I'm not in to that" I said looking up I saw a picture above the table, of a man with blond hair about 20, I pointed, "I know him"

"impossible" Isaac said, "that was out first son James, he was killed on arrival day"

"he was found with his dog tags missing and his throat ripped out" I said knowing him

"yes, how did you know?" Francine asked suspicious

"because I killed him" I said remembering it

"let's get back to the issue at hand" Drake said

"yes we need to focus on that for now" Isaac said, "so what is going to happen?"

"well the sector officials are talking to my tribes elders and the Ikson but nothing has been decided yet" Drake told them

There was an awkward silence until Chloe asked "why are you split up in to tribes?"

"it has to do with the old creation story" I said

"and what is it?" Chloe asked

"well in the beginning four gods began to fight they were Zwahan, the god of knowledge, Vwasak, the god of war, Iwabas, the goddess of growth and Swamad the god of tricks. They were arguing over which god was stronger but they couldn't fight otherwise the planet would be destroyed so they came to an agreement, they would all create a people and whoever's tribe rules the planet will be the strongest god" I told them

"well that is interesting" Alex said

Well everything about Atrians is more interesting" I said, "two hearts, two sets of lungs, bio luminesce face and regeneration"

"what is regeneration?" Alex asked

"just Atrians heal faster than humans so thinking about it that child will be pretty well off" I said

"Taylor you've been quiet all night" Drake said trying to shift the conversation

"I just want to be left alone" Taylor said getting up and storming out

"what was it like killing my brother?" Chloe asked

"it was at the height of the battle, rage flowed through my veins and I was like an animal, I jumped out of the fire and knocked him down, I looked him in the eye before I ripped out his throat and watch the life leave them" I described the scene to them, I got up, "we should be leaving"

Drake and I got in to our bus and left for the sector, "so what do you think will happen?" I asked leaning back in my seat

"I don't know but I don't want my child to live in the sector" he said

"well if any one messes with him I will snap their neck" I said

"you need to get over the whole killing people thing, I don't know what's up with that" he told me

"I am a violent psychopath with a history of bloody and violent activities, so do you expect less of me" I explained

"now that I think about it I'm more surprised that you haven't killed someone than that you are ready to kill someone" he said

When we reached the sector we were escorted to a room with Gloria sitting at a desk, we both took a seat and Gloria started to talk, "I have talked to your tribal elders and the Ikson, they all agree that in the interest of integration you should live with Taylor and her family on the outside"

"I am ok with that" Drake said just accepting it

"I'm going with him" I said

"you were not part of this discussion and you will stay in the sector" Gloria told me

"without me Drake and Taylors whole family will be dead but with me they have a chance" I said getting up

"fine I will let you guard Drake" Gloria said

"I also want access to the Atrian weapon store" I said

"why?" Gloria asked

"I need weapons" I told her

"fine I will see what I can do" she said

End of chapter 4

PM me your ideas if you want and review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
